


Perfect

by TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anniversary, Flowers, M/M, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: It's Gavin and Ryan's anniversary, and Ryan plans a little something special.





	Perfect

It was a spare period one sunny afternoon when Ryan approached the outdoor table that Gavin was seated at.

The British student looked up at the taller one and smiled.

"Hey, Ryan."

"Hey, Gav," Ryan smiled, hiding the bouquet of roses behind his back. "Can I steal you for a while?"

"Oh, sure." Gavin nodded and stood up, walking over to his boyfriend.

Ryan took Gavin's hand and led him away, ignoring the 'ooh's from the others once they saw the bouquet behind his back.

The taller of the two led Gavin towards the edge of the school grounds where a hidden enclave of trees hid the afternoon Ryan had planned.

"Where are you taking me?" Gavin smiled as he looked up at his boyfriend.

"You'll see."

They moved through the trees and Gavin gasped in delight once he saw the adorable picnic that was set up on the small patch of hidden grass.

He turned to Ryan to find the other had pulled out a large bouquet of roses from behind his back.

"Happy anniversary, dear." Ryan smiled happily. "I know we don't get a lot of time to see each other but I tried to put together something sweet."

Gavin squealed happily and jumped at Ryan, who barely had a chance to catch him when the Brit threw his arms around his neck and hugged him.

Pulling away, he pressed a sweet kiss to Ryan's lips before leaning back and smiling.

"It's perfect."


End file.
